The Glass Shoe
by tigeram500
Summary: Basically a retelling of Cinderella
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

Elise watched as the carriage came up the drive her excitement building with each step that the two horses took. Father was finally home. He had been gone far too long, missing two of her birthdays and Christmas. He had written plenty of letters and sent more presents than he usually did when he was away. Elise knew he would be surprised at how much she had grown in the last two years. She was now seventeen, no longer a child in the eyes of society but a woman.

The carriage stopped and Elise saw that is contained not only her father but also three other people. "Papa your home" Elise cried out in her excitement as her father exited the carriage and turned to the woman that had sat at his side. "Elise, this is my new wife Lady Sora and her daughters Allegra and Helena" her father said as he stepped out and reached in for Sora's hand suddenly Elise felt her world crash to a halt as she stared at the three new comers. "Lady Sora, Allegra, and Helena welcome" was all that she could say.

Elise stared at the ceiling in her room. 'What had her father done, why now after all this time, and why had he not written to warn her.' The questions rolled around in her head. She would not let this effect her negatively. She had always wanted sisters and she had longed for a mother these last ten years.

Over the next few days Elise learned how her father and Lady Sora had met, that Allegra was 19 and Helena was 17, and that her new family was not what she would have hoped for. Lady Sora seemed distraught at having another child in the house especially one not her own. Allegra took after her mother and saw Elise as an unwanted sister. Helena in turn followed the led of the other women, rather than form her own opinion of how she felt towards her new stepsister.

Elise stared at the castle thru her bedroom window. The castle made her think of her mother. The happy memories of days when she was young and her mother had taken them both to the castle. Elise's mother, the daughter of a titled land owner, had once been the companion and best friend to the queen. Elise had been given free reign of much of the castle. Those days had ended ten years ago after her mother had fallen deathly ill. It had been a difficult time for her a young girl who was left with only her father to take care of her, he seemed to busy traveling on long trips, which kept him far from home for many months even a year at a time. Elise was left in the care of the servants. In turn the servants had become the family that she needed.

The weeks rolled by as Elise and her new family got to know each other. One day her father announced he would be once again be leaving and did not know when he would returned. That day a dark cloud seemed to form over Elise's heart. She would be alone with people she barely knew, but she would not let on about her feelings of unease that came with these new women her father had brought to the house.

It was then that the royal messenger came to with the news of her father's death. He had been killed carrying out a mission for the king. Elise had never know that her father was one of the top spies for the crown, she had always assumed that he was a very wealthy merchant, with hints of a title long forgotten in the family. Elise also learned that day that Lady Sora and her daughters would never see her as family, for it was that day that Lady Sora banished Elise to the attic room and began ordering Elise about as a servant.


	2. Daily Life

CHAPTER ONE:

TWO YEARS LATER

Elise awoke as she did every morning still half asleep and dreading the day ahead. Her stepmother reminded Elise daily that she was lucky to have a roof above her head and that was asked of her was some cooking, cleaning and other odd jobs. Elise had long ago lost the urge to fight Lady Sora on the issue. Elise had simply accepted her new life with all the grace and dignity that her mother had instilled in her.

Elise quickly dressed and left her room in the attic. She went straight to the kitchen to start the meals for the day. She had two hours to get breakfast ready and still a dozen other chores that needed to be completed before she could begin her regular chores. Elise quickly went to work on the morning meal, the tick of the clock keep her pace while she made her way from the stove to the pantry. She brought the milk in from the doorstep. Feed the various animals in the stable, all before the three bells from upstairs began to ring to inform Elise that her job was just beginning, with a deep sigh Elise loaded the meal trays and journeyed up the stairs to deliver the meals.

The first stop was Allegra's room. "Good morning Allegra." Elise said as she set the tray down and opened the curtains. Allegra glared at her stepsister before speaking. "You still have not finished mending my dresses." Elise just nodded and went on to Helena's room. "Good morning Helena." she said as she set the tray down. "Good morning Elise. You'd better hurry to mother's room." Over the last two year Elise and Helena had come to a awkward stage of friendship. Elise nodded and went straight to Lady Sora's room. "Good morning step mother." Elise said upon entering the room. Lady Sora nodded and then began the list of things that Elise was to do that day. "The rugs need cleaning, windows watched, and the chimneys cleaned. Is that clear." "Yes, Lady Sora." Elise answered and left the room to begin her day.


	3. The Invitation

Chapter 2

The day went quickly for Elise. As she began the evening meal a knock at the door brought her from her thoughts. The messenger handed Elise a royal invitation. "Give this to the head of the household" was all he said before turning to leave. Elise walked into the sitting room to find her stepmother. "What is it Elise?" Lady Sora asked as Elise walked into the room. "A invitation from the palace. It reads Elise Frairwood, Lady Sora Purtell, Allegra Purtell, and Helena Purtell are formally invited to the Royal Ball in honor of the Kingdom's Anniversary to take place from 7-2 on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday." Gasp filled the air as Elise finished reading the invitation. "A Ball, we must have new gowns and shoes and jewels." Allegra announced as she snatched the invitation from Elise's hand. Elise silently left the room as the three women read the invitation one more time. As Elise closed the door she heard Allegra say "I don't see why she was invited she's a servant." Elise continued fixing the evening meal, seat the table and called the women in for dinner. Excitement filled the air and the Ball was all they talked about. "Elise tomorrow you will go to town and bring back the finest cloth we each will need three new dresses and I will have a list of other things for you to pick up while you are there." Sora announced as Elise was clearing the dishes form the tables. After the announcement Sora, Allegra and Helena made their was to their rooms to settle in for the night and Elise made her way to the kitchen to finish the last of her chores before settling in to bed. Elise knew that Queen Nicolette had a hand in the invitation, and was glad that Allegra had not picked up on the slight the queen had delivered by placing Elise's name before her stepfamilies names. Nicolette had been angered when she had learned how Elise was being treated by Lady Sora and her daughters and had on more than one occasion asked Elise to move to the castle. Elise had thought long and hard about it but had declined the invitation each and every time it was issued. The small manor house was home filled with more good memories than bad, but Elise knew if things every became unbearable she could go to the castle to escape.


	4. The Summons

Chapter 3

Elise woke up to the sounds of birds singing at her window and a smile on her face. A visit to town would mean a break from the endless chores that filled her days. Elise quickly dressed and put the breakfast trays together. She delivered them all and waited for Lady Sora to give her the instructions for the day. Elise left her stepmother's room with a list of things to bring back and the order to be back by sunset. Elise hurried to the stable to hitch Maybelle to the cart and together they made their way to town. Elise went over the list as the she walked beside the cart. She was to bring back enough cloth for six dresses, put in orders for shoes, and purchase household staples. Elise and Maybelle entered the Town square and decided to start at the Clockmaker's Shop to pick up the her father's old mantle clock. "Good morning Gregory. Is my father's clock ready?." Elise said as she entered the shop. The tall man behind the counter smiled and returned her greeting. "Good morning Elise." Elise smiled at the Clock Maker. "Of course. Let me go in the back and get the clock Gregory went through the door behind him and emerged several moments later. "Here you go." he said as he handed the clock to Elise. "Thank you Gregory." Elise began to reach in her purse to pay Gregory stopped her "There's no need my lady." was all he said as he smiled at her. Elise thought to protest, but keep quiet and left the shop with a smile on her face. She then headed to the General Store to pick up the fabric, flour, sugar, and spices. She passed the baker and took in the smells of fresh bread. Soon she came to the General Store and went inside to find the fabric, buttons, and thread she would need to sew six new dresses. Elise went thru the supply of fabric in the back room of the store. There was fabric of every color form the lightest to the darkest. She selected heavy dress silks in a rich blue, deep coral, violet, gold, ruby red, and emerald green. Elise then selected an airy fabrics in colors that coordinated with the fabrics she had already selected. As she selected fabrics she began to began to envision the dresses she would be making for her stepsisters and stepmother. Elise looked over her fabric selections and headed for the notions she would need to finish off the dresses. She selected buttons made of pearl, jade and gold. She then selected lace to match the dresses she had begun to design in her head. Elise took her fabric to the counter for Abigail to hold while she got the last remaining items on her list, but before she could finish her shopping a royal page stopped her and said "The queen wishes to see you Elise. She ask that you come straight to her quarters. I'm to finish what ever errands you have left so that you can go." With that Elise handed the page her list and went straight to the castle and the queen's quarters.


	5. Lunch with the Queen

Chapter 4

Elise entered the castle thru a secret passage that only she, the queen, and a few trusted castle guards knew about. When Elise came to town alone she often visited with Queen Nicolette . The queen had become a second mother to Elise after her mother's death and a trusted and very much needed friend after her father's death. Elise knocked gently on the queen's private chamber door. "Enter" was all Elise heard thru the thick door. Elise opened the door and entered the room. Queen Nicolette lounged in a chair beside an open window. Elise gave a respectful curtsy after closing the door behind her. Nicolette smiled and spoke as Elise rose back up. "Have a seat my dear. Luncheon will be here soon. Come we will talk." Elise took the chair across from the queen. Nicolette watched as the mask of the servant fell from Elise as she settled into the chair and the room. Elise once again resembled the women she was meant to be. Nicolette remembered the child Elise had been happy, carefree, charming, and sometimes mischievous. It was Elise who spoke first. "Thank you for including my name on The Ball invitation. It caused quiet a stir with Allegra." Nicolette thought before speaking her answer. "Elise you will come? I know your stepfamily has reduced you to a mere servant in your home, but you are still Elise Friarwood, your father was a spy for the kingdom and your mother was my closest and dearest friend. You have every right to be there." Elise knew it was futile to argue with the queen. Nicolette would always see Elise as the daughter she had never had. "I will do my best to be here. Lady Sora and Allegra make things difficult for me, especially when they realize the can deny me the things I want." Nicolette listened as Elise stated the facts of what her life had become. Elise showed no ill feelings towards her stepfamily, for better or worse Elise had accepted her stepfamily and the ill feelings they had for her. Elise's mother would be proud of the type of young women she had become, but would have been sad to know that Elise had become a servant in her own home. As the two talked the luncheon was served. Nicolette had made sure that all of Elise's favorite dishes were served. Elise ate her fill and soon the time came for Elise to leave. Nicolette spoke as Elise walked to the door. "In the secret compartment of your cart you will find a three dresses and a pair of dancing slippers for The Ball. I do hope you will come." Elise thanked the queen and left the castle feeling happier than she had in a long time and hopeful . She walked to the cart and thanked the page who stood in the courtyard. Elise looked inside of the cart and pulled away the secret door under the seat. Inside there were three dresses and a pair of dancing slippers just as Queen Nicolette had promised. There was also a letter that Elise decided to read later that night. Elise placed the secret door back and set her course for home.


	6. Home Again

__

Chapter 5

Elise arrived home well before sunset. As she walked in the door Sora said "Good your home Elise. I wish to inspect the cloth you bought and then you can start the dresses." Elise brought the cloth to the main living room. Sora looked over the fabric and smiled. "This will do nicely Elise, you've always had an eye for fabric and dresses. You will begin immediately on the gowns, your other chores will have to wait" Elise left the room to begin the dresses. She had six days to do six dresses, 'At least I have three gowns of my own.' she thought to her self as she retrieved the queen's letter from her pocket. Elise broke the seal and began to read.

Dear Elise,

I hope the gowns I selected for you suit you they were once belonged to your mother as did the magnificent slippers. They brought her luck by bringing her love and happiness and I hope they will do the same for you. I do hope you will come.

Queen Nicolette 

Elise examined the shoes they were delicate and incrusted in polished crystal giving the illusion of being made of glass. They sparkled every color when she held them in the light. Queen Nicolette was right the shoes were magnificent. Elise took the dresses and the shoes to her hiding place in her attic bedroom and then turned to start on the dresses for her stepfamily. She looked thoughtfully at the silks laid out before her and decided to start with Allegra's dress first since she was bound to be the most demanding of the three. Elise chose to start with a dress of blue with gold and white lace for her stepsister. After making her decision she began the dress. Elise worked well into the late hours of the night, finally barely able to stay awake she readied herself for bed. Before her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

Elise woke with the sunlight beaming through her small window. She quickly rose, dressed and once again began working on the dress. After several hours Elise finished the dress and went in search of Allegra. Elise found her in the Drawing Room. "Allegra I have your first dress nearly completed if you would care to try it to see if it needs to be tailored anymore." Allegra let out a gleeful sigh and took the dress from Elise's hands. Elise followed Allegra to her room to help her into the dress. The dress fit perfect fit and needed only to be hemmed. "It's perfect." was all Allegra said as she examined herself in the mirror. Elise had to agree the dress was perfect for her stepsister. It gave Allegra a slight glow. Allegra removed the dress and gave it back to Elise. 


	7. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 6

Elise worked hard on the dresses and by midweek she had finished four. Her stepfamily were all happy with the dresses and Elise knew the dresses were some of her finest creations. The dresses brought the hidden beauty of her sisters.

The days passed quickly and Elise finished all six dresses by the morning of the first day of the Ball. The house buzzed with excitement as Allegra, Helena and their mother took the day to prepare for the night. Elise took the time to do the chores that had piled up while she had seen to her stepfamily's wardrobe.

As Elise served lunch Lady Sora pulled Elise to the side to say. "Have you finished your chores?" Elise looked at her stepmother and shook her head. Sora sighed. "If you can finish your chores by tonight then you may go to The Ball. Elise looked at her stepmother. They both knew that it would be impossible for Elise to finish her chores by tonight. "Do not worry I did not want to go." Elise said with a heavy heart as she left the dinning room. As she reached the door she heard Helena say. "But mother the invitation says that we." Sora hushed her daughter before she could say more.

As Elise reached the kitchen she heard a knock at the front door and hurried to answer it. As she opened the door she saw old women. "May I help you madam." Elise said and gestured for the woman to come in. "I am looking for Elise Friarwood. I have." was all she could say before Lady Sora entered the room. "Who is it Elise?" The woman stared at Sora down before answering. "I am a simple woman traveling through the countryside. I seek only a few morsels of food and some water to help me in my travels. I am returning to the hometown in which I was born." Sora turned to Elise. "You will see to her." Sora then left the room. Elise led the woman to the kitchen and fixed her a light meal similar to the one she had served the ladies of the house. As Elise worked she giggled knowing that the old woman was not old, nor simple as she claimed to be. "What is it child?" the woman grumbled as she looked at Elise. "Queen Nicolette you can fool my stepfamily, but I have know you all my life a simple disguise can not fool me. What are you doing here?" Now it was Nicolette's turn to laugh. "I came to see you and to tell you that I have a maid waiting to help you dress. When your family leaves for the evening she will come." It had been a long time since Elise had anyone to help her dress. "Thank you my queen." was all she could reply before turning to wash the dishes. Nicolette watched as Elise went about her chores. Nicolette was not at all happy with the life that Elise had been forced to live after her father's death. Nicolette had many times regretted the choice to allow the girl to remain in the care of her stepmother rather than bring her to the castle to live. Nicolette had thought it best to let Elise choose her own life, instead Nicolette has taken to giving Elise small favors. The ball was Nicolette's way of giving Elise back the life she should have had long before now. She just hoped Elise would find a place among the nobles in the castle. Elise was more than just a daughter of a friend, she was also distant relative of an even distant royal family.


	8. Daydreams and Preparations

Chapter 7

Nicolette said her goodbyes and left almost as quickly as she had appeared. Elise left the kitchen and went to the dinning room to clear the table. As Elise worked she began to daydream about what the Ball would be like. As a girl she and the prince would pretend to be the queen and king of the castle. They planned Balls that where endless that everyone would attend. As Elise finished she realized that for the fist time in years she had thought of Prince Octavian. Elise rarely heard news of the Prince, she knew that the he spent time in his family's other castle learning all that he would need to in order to rule over the kingdom. She had seen him only a few times since her father's death, and they were only in passing. Elise was sure he no longer recognized her. Elise was pulled from her thoughts by a noise.

Elise heard the bell that singled that her stepmother needed her. Elise gracefully walked upstairs to see what was needed. As she entered Lady Sora's room she heard her stepsister Allegra call out for her to come and help her dress for the evening. Lady Sora stood in the window. "You will help Allegra and Helena dress and then you will attend to me." she heard her stepmother say before being dismissed from the room.

Elise went to attend to Allegra. Then she helped Helena. Finally she went back to Lady Sora. "We will return around 2 am" was all she said as the three women began to go out of the house and with that the three shut the door and left Elise alone.

Elise stared at the now closed door. She started for her room but a knock at the door stopped her in mid-step. Elise quickly opened the door to find a girl not much older than her standing on the door step. "Good evening My lady, Queen Nicolette sent me to make sure you would make it to the ball on time. Elise ushered her in and the two preceded to Elise's room.

Elise opened the door to her secret closest and pulled out one of the dresses and held it up to her. "What do you think?" she asked the woman who now stood in front of her. She smiled and Elise soon began to ready her self for the dress.

After thirty minutes Elise was ready to leave her house and attend the ball. "You must return by midnight. We will also see that all of your chores are completed before you arrive." her helper said as Elise stood in her doorway and glanced at the carriage that sat in the drive. Elise began to question what she meant by we, but they Elise saw that four of Nicolette's servants stood waiting the maid's order's. "Thank you all" Elise said as she climbed into the carriage.


	9. The Ball

Elise stood on the stairwell to the main entrance to the castle, with mask and Nicolette's handwritten invitation in hand. She took a deep breathe placed the mask on her face and slowly walked up to the open castle doors. The faint music from the main ballroom gave her the courage to go on. She walked past the ceremonial guards and into the ballroom. Elise felt many eyes, including the princes turn to her as she gracefully entered the room. She caught the smile that Nicolette sent her. Elise stood on the edge of the dance floor far from her stepfamily.

When the prince approached Elise to dance for the third time all eyes turned to them. She could hear the whispers that spread throughout the castle as she and Octavian spun around the dance floor lost in the moment. When the dance ended Elise noticed the time and ran from the ballroom leaving everyone to wonder who the girl that captured the prince's heart was.

Elise ran to the carriage that awaited her in the courtyard. The carriage carried her home. She entered her home to see the maid waiting for her. "I was worried you wouldn't make it on time." she said as she helped Elise out of her ball gown. Elise put away her gown and her shoes. She showed the maid out and then she sat in front of the fireplace awaiting the return of her stepfamily.

At two her stepmother and stepsister came thru the door. Allegra and Lady Sora barking orders while Helena followed behind. Elise helped each of the ladies out of there dresses and heard all about the ball.


End file.
